He Got Me A Pineapple
by PrimitiveParadox
Summary: A drunk Ginny. An annoyed Draco. A day at the beach. Will their feelings come to surface? Or will they forever remain in denial? (For the Weekly Random Topic Competition).


**For the** **Weekly Random Topic Competition**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All the characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

When Draco had planned a day out at the beach, handling a sloshed out Ginny Weasley was not a part of it.

"I had really thought he had gotten over it, you know. Months since we broke up and he still has the guts to come up to me and propose. Why doesn't it get through his thick skull that I do not love him?"

Sigh. Here she was ranting about her 2647th escapade with Potter.

The first time had been at the club they had met. Then club where it all started.

He had congratulated her for dumping Potter. She had thrown up at him. His mother had threatened to throw him out of the house. He had tried to convince her she wasn't half as bad as her brothers.

And so, they had gone from being enemies, to cordial acquaintances, to frenemies, to best friends. Her rants, though, remained the same.

Guess not everything changes with time.

"You said it yourself. He has a thick skull. Not exactly penetrable. You can kick his ass if you want to, though."

"Nah. I don't really think the situation calls for such a delayed reaction. He would be out enjoying with my brother somewhere. And here I am, rotting like a tomato on a bloody beach."

Well, her hair was so red and her cheeks were so flushed with all the alcohol that Draco thought she actually looked like a tomato. Not that he would ever voice it.

"I wouldn't say rotting. More like sunbathing."

She narrowed her eyes at him supposedly with a purpose to threaten him.

"You know Weasley, if you think you look scary like that, I'm sorry to burst your bubble. You remind me of a red-haired mouse right now."

"Laugh at me all you want Draco. That's what most people do anyways. I have to be a downright fool for dumping Harry Potter and giving up on a career as an international quidditch player. There are times when I feel like laughing at myself."

Sigh again. And there was the emotional rant which came whenever he struck a wrong chord. This was a sign for him to get serious and pull her out of her drunken misery.

"Listen Ginny. Just because you followed your heart does not mean you are a downright fool. You are who you are. Just chase your dreams, woman, and don't ever give a ruddy ass to anything anyone says."

"Easier said than done Draco. It's not exactly an easy task to ignore it when people very explicitly hate on you for breaking the heart of their 'hero'."

"Oh, Ginny. Let me tell you, when life gives you lemons, sell them and buy a pineapple. How to better your life 101."

He didn't even know where had that come from, but Ginny burst out laughing and Draco was glad her gloomy mood had subsided. He was really protective of her, and he couldn't ever tolerate seeing her sad.

He wondered why.

After a few moments of silence, that Draco cherished very much, Ginny made a demand.

"Actually, I'd really like a pineapple right now."

And there. That one sentence smashed any hopes Draco might have left of spending a peaceful day.

"What?"

"A pineapple, Draco. It's a fruit you know."

"Of course I know what a pineapple is Ginny. But why in the world do you want a pineapple?"

"To eat, Draco. I'm pretty sure we don't bathe in a pineapple."

Another sigh. Draco would never wish this kind of torture on anyone. It was times like these he wondered why he was even friends with her.

"Give me one good reason why I should get you a pineapple?"

"Because you are a chivalric young man and would respect a woman's wish."

He scowled but complied anyway, thinking how every Malfoy ancestor would be rolling in their graves seeing him being ordered around. That too by a Weasley.

He didn't think he could ever refuse her.

She did shut up after getting a pineapple, but just as Draco had dared himself to hope again, she made another remarkable comment.

"'E an gill 'arry bith a pineampl."

"Don't talk with your mouth full Weasley. It's very unladylike."

She made a face, but swallowed anyway.

"We can kill Harry with a pineapple."

He did a face-palm.

"Oh come on Malfoy. Think about it."

"Weasley, I think it's time we take to you to a healer. It seems you are a bit touched in the head. Did you get hit by any bludgers in your last practice?"

"Shut up before I kick you out of here."

"You can't kick me out. It's a beach, you see. And even with all the money you have been making, I'm pretty sure you don't own it yet."

"Dracoooooo."

"How can we even kill someone with a pineapple?! How can someone die because of a pineapple?"

"Oh they can. My great grand-aunt slipped on a pineapple chunk and her head hit the floor. She died of the resulting injury, so technically, the pineapple killed her."

"So you want that we make Potter slip on a pineapple chunk so that he hits the floor and dies? Remind me why am I friends with you again?"

"Not like that dumbwart. We can hit him in the head with a pineapple or something. And ya, you are friends with me because there really isn't anyone else who would tolerate you."

"You know I'm seriously contemplating disowning you right now."

Ginny did a sudden flip so that she was lying on top of him now. The air was suddenly too hot.

"You can't really disown me, you know. You love me too much for that."

His breath hitched in his throat as Ginny whispered the same words he had been denying for so long now. Sure, the implications were different, but the words were same nonetheless.

"O-Of course I love you. You are my best friend. But that really doesn't mean you start flying on the ninth cloud, so hold your horses."

Ginny gave out a loud laugh. Draco couldn't help but notice the rise and fall of her chest and she guffawed. He got so lost in it that he failed to notice Ginny was saying something. It wasn't till she leaned in closer that he finally noticed.

"You know, if you really intend to ogle me so much, you can just ask."

"You know, if you roam around in a bikini, you can't really blame me."

"So Draco Malfoy finally admits he has hidden desires to ogle me."

"Oh I have hidden desires to do many more things."

He pressed her closer and their crashed his lips on hers.

It was as if thousands of fireworks had exploded between the two of them. They clung onto each other as if they would die if they let go.

The feelings they had suppressed for so long came to the surface and they could no longer deny it.

They both broke away, panting for air.

"You are going to be on the front page of The Prophet tomorrow for this"

"Don't forget who I am going to be with."

"I love you, Ginny. I've loved you since that night at the club, minus the throwing up on me of course."

"I love you too, Draco. I've loved you since the morning following that night when you so clearly told me I was not a complete wreck. Yet. And that someday, I would get the best."

"Well, I wasn't bluffing. You really did get the best."

She effectively shut him up with another heavenly kiss. He really didn't mind.

* * *

Two days later, when Ginny introduced her new boyfriend to her family, there was nothing short of an explosion in the house. To say Ronald Weasley was angry would be a great understatement.

"HE'S DRACO BLOODY MALFOY, GINNY. WHY HIM, OF ALL PEOPLE?"

But Ginny was unfazed. She slowly turned to her brother and said, "Because he let me throw up at him. And listened to my drunken rants. And got me a pineapple."

Draco laughed. Ginny kissed. Ron scowled.

It was the beginning of a Happily Ever After.

* * *

And it was after two months that Draco dropped down on his knee during a dinner with the Weasleys.

"Ginevra Weasley. I swear to be there every time you get sloshed. I swear to not blackmail you using any if the facts you reveal to me in a drunken state. I swear to never change and always remain a sarcastic, annoying twat. Even more so, I swear to always remain _your_ sarcastic, annoying twat.

I love you will everything that I have, and while it may not be much, it is just enough to last till my last breath. Marry me?"

By the end of it, Molly was crying, Arthur was smiling, George was smirking and Ron was handing over galleons to him. The git was marrying his sister. He lost the bet. Of course, it didn't help that he still looked at the Malfoy with great distaste. It was a lose-all day for him.

But most importantly, Ginny launched herself at him and kissed him with everything she was feeling.

"Of course I will marry you, idiot. You did, after all, get me a pineapple that day. Although, you might have to suffer for using my full name there."

Draco feigned a look of horror before slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Never think your love isn't enough, Draco. Your love, our love, is enough to last forever. I'm sure of it."

He nodded, and pressed his lips to hers. It was a kiss so filled with love that everyone could see their feelings radiating out of them.

Even Ron had to admit, with great reluctance, that the git loved his sister dearly. It was the only redeeming quality he possessed, as far as he was concerned.

No one bothered to check how beautiful or exclusive the ring was. A love as beautiful as theirs didn't need an expensive ring to define it.

* * *

 **Special Thanks to Arrowheaded. :D**

 **Please Read and Review. xx**


End file.
